


Demons

by Melloou



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Gen, Good person with bad thoughts, Guilt, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Demon that Fenris met looked at him, and the gaze was hollow. Like he didn’t want anyone to read him. Demon that Fenris met opened his mouth. His voice was trembling, as were his knees.Demon that Fenris met exhaled loudly.
Kudos: 1





	Demons

Not every demon has an ugly face with strange skin – deadly cold or fire-like hot. Not every demon has special powers or connection to the Fade. Some demons have human body or even their own history. Some demons have feelings that no one can understand, and no one will. Fenris had once met this kind of demon. Pale and skinny – with the scars all over his hands and trembling knees and a habit to bite his tongue. That was him.

Fenris had once met this kind of demon. Ill minded – with his voice that deep and husky, and his eyes insane. He looked at Fenris like he was trying to read something off Fenris’ body, trying to say something, anything, but just couldn’t find any right words. So he grabbed his hand and led to the room. Room that he was renting, it was dark and cold inside. He made Fenris sit and froze again.

Froze and started looking around.

Maybe it was a good idea to punch him to calm him down.

But he was not a danger to anybody but himself. Only himself he hurt and bit so it started bleeding like he was trying to punish himself. Fenris watched him for some time but didn’t last. He shook him, forced him to look into his eyes.

Demon that Fenris met looked at him, and the gaze was hollow. Like he didn’t want anyone to read him. Demon that Fenris met opened his mouth. His voice was trembling, as were his knees.

Demon that Fenris met exhaled loudly.

“I sometimes think, think of hurting them.” He spoke up, scratching his shoulders. “Of grabbing their necks, of claiming them with my prints. Of them stopping breathing because of me. Of them getting colder and colder. Of the moment the spark dies out in their eyes.”

Of the moment they die.

Demon that Fenris met couldn’t stop talking.

“I sometimes think, think of me chopping them up with a knife. They won’t feel anything, right? I think of feeling their little bodies...” He hit himself in the face and shook his head like a madman he was. “I sometimes think, think that I am broken. Here”

He tapped his temple. His eyes filled with anger – as a bowl fills with water.

“I sometimes think, think that nobody can help me. And am I wrong? They argue over the things that do not matter. Whom to free or whom to lock up. Whom give the poison and whom wine. They argue and argue, again and again. But I think of hurting. And I like it.”

Demon that Fenris met didn’t talk to people and didn’t seduce them with their desires. Demon that Fenris met was old and weak but the hatred he felt could easily drown Thedas in blood.

“I sometimes think of the world burning before my eyes, and it calms me down.”

Demon that Fenris met felt guilt for his nature. He ignored the mage a door away because there was no magic. Because it was all in his head. He ignored his own wounds so he could control his thoughts and actions. He look with his eyes empty.

“I sometimes think, is it painful to die?”

Demon that Fenris met hated himself for him desire to cause pain. And hated everything around for him desire to destroy it. Demon that Fenris met once was a good man.

Many years ago he even had a name.

The Name.

“I sometimes think, do you have the guts to break the circle?”

The Demon gave Fenris the knife and led his hand to his throat.

Many years ago an elf, still a slave in his head, freed someone for the first time.


End file.
